Sirius Black et l'ordre du Phénix
by Maewyn
Summary: Sirius , après avoir insisté auprès de Dumbledore , se voit offrir l'autorisation de participer à une mission périlleuse auprès d'une de ses anciennes connaissances . ( Suite de ' Et s'il y avait un 5ème Maraudeur' )
1. Prologue

J'avais alors 17 ans . J'étais jeune , insouciante . Et amoureuse . Follement amoureuse . Connaissez vous cette sensation , l'impression de n'avoir jamais été plus heureux que lorsqu'il apparaît ? Mon ami, il n'y avait pas d'amour possible pour moi en ce monde sans la certitude de tes yeux d'encre lunaire posés grands dans les miens. La magie, Sirius. Ton toucher familier, tes cheveux de charbon, ton sourire dépourvu d'ambiguïté. Un havre de paix qui me berçait. Sans ton refuge, je serais devenue une sorcière sans conscience , cruelle , acceptant son destin . En guerre, mon amour . Moi fragile et toi si fort. Restons de vraies rebelles. La nature fait bien les choses, et un tel amour se boit sucré comme de la limonade. Sirius panse de ses doigts doux les bleus que je me fais sans cesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je le regarde, la tête posée sur ses genoux et des fleurs de chardon emmêlées dans les cheveux, des larmes me montent aux yeux et son visage pur m'apparaît , si tendre . De nouveau je voudrais lui ouvrir mon c?ur tout entier, Il en est le seul à en posséder la clef. Mais mes lèvres se coincent et je ne réussis qu'à agripper sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts et les miens. « Sirius , si tu savais. » « Chut, chut, jolie Morweenn. Je sais déjà, et je t'aimerai toujours. » Tant de bonté n'est pas supportable, et je crois que je vais pleurer dans ses bras. Il me cajole, j'aime qu'il me console. Cet amour peut être sans fin, jamais nous ne nous lassons l'un de l'autre, il est ma brise et je suis sa tempête, ensemble nous ne craignons pas de nous perdre en haute mer. Mais je suis de nature une égarée. Secouée de mélancolie, je n'ai pas pu prononcer mon secret, et je me redresse fascinée devant son visage placide. Tendre Sirius, je lis sur ses pupilles la stupeur de m'imaginer avec son meilleur ami , c'est pourtant de cela qu'il s'agit et j'en suis mortifiée. Le faire sans lui. Et le laisser candide et scintillant sous l'éternel soleil des amoureux.  
  
Je l'aimais passionnément . Je l'aime toujours . 15 ans ont passés pour eux . J'ai abandonné Sirius . J'ai abandonné Rémus . Lily , James et Peter . Tous . Ils avaient besoin de moi dans cette guerre contre Voldemort . Et je l'ai ai abandonnée , stupide que je suis . 15 ans . C'est long 15 ans , pourtant je n'ai pas changé . Lorsque je me suis réveillé , j'ai cru n'avoir été inconsciente que le temps d'un instant , peut être quelques jours , à l'infirmerie de Poudlard . 15 ans . Je suis toujours une adolescente de 17 ans , avec ses lèvres humides au goût de grenadine . J'aurais du avoir 32 ans . J'ai 32 ans . Mon essence à été présente 32 ans sur cette terre . Mais mon esprit , mon âme et mon corps se sont arretés il y a 15 ans . Aujourd'hui je vais revivre . 


	2. Retrouvailles

C'était une de ces journées sordides a Grimmault Place . On était en plein hiver , et une fine neige blanche tombait , recouvrant de mousse immaculée les voitures moldues et offrant aux enfants en vacances de nouveaux loisirs . Il était 10 h du matin , et la rue s'éveillait en douceur . C'était Noël , et les enfants ouvriraient bientôt les cadeaux que le Père Noël leur avait apporté . Certainement pas de luxueux cadeaux , mais les enfants des lieux en serait heureux .Les maisons des alentours avaient des façades crasseuses qui n'étaient guère accueillantes et certaines d'entre elles avaient des fenêtres cassées qui luisaient tristement à la lumière des réverbères, la peinture des portes s'écaillant et des tas d'ordures couvrant par endroits les marches des perrons. C'était des Moldus issus d'une classe sociale inférieure qui habitaient là . . .  
  
Deux personnes marchaient au centre de la rue , encapuchonnés . L'un d'eux était un vieil homme aux lunettes en forme de demi* - lune à la longue barbe blanche et le second était invisible sous sa capuche , observant le sol . La seule chose qui aurait pu la distinguer , c'était la main fine gantée de blanc , ainsi que la longue boucle rousse qui s'échappait du capuchon . Le vieil homme et la silhouette parlaient à voix basse , jusqu'à ce qu'il dise  
  
« Rappelez vous de cela . 12 Grimmaurd Square, Londres »  
  
La silhouette releva la tête , dévoilant deux yeux de feu émeraude , avant de se le répéter doucement . Le vieil homme soudain se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une voix solennelle , tintée de malice  
  
« 12 Grimmaurdt Square , Londres »  
  
Une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. Des murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses, comme les maisons du coin, apparurent à leur tour. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison avait tout à fait écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre les deux. Les Moldus ne s'étaient aperçu de rien.  
  
Les marches du perron étaient usées et la porte semblait assez vieille. Elle était recouverte d'une peinture noire miteuse et éraflée par endroits. La poignée d'argent avait la forme d'un serpent et il n'y avait ni trou de serrure, ni boîte aux lettres. IL fallut que Dumbledore donne un petit coup de baguette magique sur la porte et une longue succession de bruits métalliques et quelque chose ressemblant au cliquetis d'une chaîne se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite.  
  
Le hall d'entrée était plongé dans une obscurité quasi* - totale. Il y avait une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et de pourriture qui imprégnait l'endroit, donnant à la maison l'impression d'être totalement à l'abandon.  
  
Des chuchotements pouvaient être entendus autour des deux personnes, donnant un peu l'impression de venir d'entrer dans la maison d'un mourant. Dans un léger sifflement, des lampes à gaz à l'ancienne s'allumaient peu à peu le long des murs, projetant une lumière tremblante et fantomatique sur le papier à moitié décollé et les tapis usés jusqu'à la corde du long hall sinistre. Un lustre couvert de toiles d'araignée, en forme de serpent, se trouvait au plafond et des portraits noircis par le temps étaient accrochés de travers. Il était possible d'entendre quelque chose bouger rapidement derrière le plinthe. Un candélabre posé sur une table bancale a la forme d'un serpent, tout comme le lustre.  
  
Dans le hall, il était d'après le vieil homme important de parler à voix basse, et d'éviter de faire du bruit, car il ne valait mieux pas avoir affaire avec le tableau de Mrs Black , ancienne propriétaire des lieux .  
  
En continuant le long du hall, ils passèrent devant de longs rideaux mangés aux mites qui, même si on aurait pu croire qu'il cachaient une porte, il masquaient plutôt le tableau de Mrs Black. Ils contournèrent un grand porte* - parapluies en forme de jambes de troll et montèrent un escalier obscur dont le mur s'ornait d'une rangée de têtes réduites fixées à des plaques. Il s'agissait de têtes d'elfes. Toutes avaient le même nez semblable, en forme de groin.  
  
Cette maison semblait vraiment appartenir à l'un des pires adeptes de la magie noire.  
  
La cuisine était accessible par le hall grâce à l'étroit escalier de pierre qu'ils avaient emprunté. Au haut des marches était aménagée une cuisine en sous* - sol. C'était une salle de la taille d'une caverne, à peine moins sinistre que le hall, avec des murs de pierre brute. D'un triste décor, elle était éclairée essentiellement par un grand feu de bois qui brûlait dans une cheminée aménagée tout au fond. De lourdes casseroles au contours menaçants et des marmites ventrues s'agitaient dans les éviers. Plusieurs chaises s'alignaient aussi autour d'une longue table de bois.  
  
« Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore , vous voilà enfin ! Avec la nouvelle recrue que vous nous aviez promis . . . »  
  
Une femme rondouillarde , habillée d'un pull aux multitudes de couleurs et au chignon roux venait d'entrer dans la pièce , agitant sa baguette . Son sourire gai sembla soudain rendre un peu d'humanité à la pièce , tout comme son débit important de paroles .  
  
« Mrs Weasley , je vous présente Morweenn Nechtain de Lyriac .  
  
* - Bienvenue à vous Morweenn ! j'ai préparé en votre honneur un excellent repas ! mais ces casseroles capricieuses m'ont donné du fil à retordre . . . Bill !! Viens mettre la table ! »  
  
Un jeune homme arriva a son tour , visiblement le fils de la femme . De longs cheveux roux portés en catogan , une oreille percée , il n'était pas le genre de sorciers que l'on rencontrait tous les jours . Adressant un sourire a la nouvelle venue , le jeune homme s'empressa de mettre la table , menacé par les gestes impatients de sa mère . Dumbledore avait enlevé sa cape , incitant Morweenn à faire de même .  
  
La silhouette encapuchonnée ôta sa cape noire , dévoilant un corps de jeune fille . Une longue robe d'étoffe bordeaux , semblable à ces robes de princesses médiévales , des cheveux d'un roux brûlé dansant sur ses hanches , un visage d'ange , a la couleur de lait , aux lèvres de sang et aux yeux de sous* - bois . Que faisait une jeune fille de cet âge en ces lieux ? Nechtain de Lyriac . Ce nom faisait encore frissonner de nombreux sorciers , le père de la jeune femme étant un des plus puissants alliés de Voldemort . Qu'avait a faire ici une fille de Mangemort ? Pourtant , personne n'avait critiqué le choix de Dumbledore . Elle serait d'une aide très précieuse , d'après lui .  
  
Bill avait fixé un instant la jeune fille , avant de se faire rabrouer par sa mère .  
  
« Bill Weasley , dépêchez vous ! »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roux vit alors entrer une masse importante de gens , reconnaissant quelques silhouettes , comme celle de Severus Rogue , qui lui arracha un froncement de nez dégouté , Arthur Weasley , qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et . . .  
  
Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant les yeux , d'un bleu profond , une barbe de trois jours . . . Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent , croyant être victimes d'une illusion .  
  
Elle était à présent face à l'homme qui lui aussi l'observait , au travers d'une mèche de jais . Les lèvres tremblantes , la jeune fille murmura  
  
« Sirius ? »  
  
L'homme paraissait ahuri , et observait la jeune fille comme si elle n'était pas réelle .  
  
« A table ! »  
  
Tous deux s'observèrent encore un instant , avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table . Durant tout le repas , on parla d'une part de la mission de la jeune fille , et d'autre part des dernières nouvelles concernant le mage noir le plus tristement célèbre dans le monde des sorciers . Morweenn répondait à des questions posées par tous , mais personne n'osait aborder le sujet de son jeune âge . Elle paraissait si mûre , face à son corps de jeune femme de 18 ans . Et elle connaissait quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix . . .  
  
Le repas fut délicieux , Molly ayant fait de réels efforts . Il y eu de petites cadeaux pour chacun , et Dumbledore , pour fêter le retour de Morweenn , lui donna le diplôme qu'elle aurait du avoir de nombreuses années auparavant ainsi qu'une boussole magique , qui affichait en permanence les personnes présentes près d'elle , les passages secrets a 100 mètres à la ronde , ainsi que le nom des lieux . La jeune fille répondait avec patience , et se faisait discrète . Les gens avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des siècles , et mis à part Dumbledore , puisqu'elle avait passé une année à Poudlard , elle ne connaissait que Severus , qu'elle haïssait et qui était son cousin , ainsi que Sirius Black qui . . .  
  
Le repas s'acheva dans l'effervescence , avant que tout le monde ne retourne vaquer à ses affaires habituelles . Mr Weasley et quelques un des membres de l'ordre retournèrent travailler , Severus retourna par la cheminée à Poudlard , accompagné de Dumbledore .Les fils Weasley sortirent faire un tour dans Londres , et Mrs Weasley entreprit de faire la vaisselle  
  
« Morweenn , tant que j'y pense , votre chambre est la seconde à droite , en haut de l'escalier . . . j'ai fait monter par Arthur vos bagages et je vous ai mis des serviettes propres pour la douche . Ne vous inquietez pas si vous entendez des bruits , ce doit être Buck qui gratte conte le plancher  
  
* - Qui est Buck ?  
  
* - L'hypogriffe avec lequel Sirius s'est enfui .  
  
* - Oh , et il est dans une maison ?  
  
* - Oui , dans la chambre de Mrs Black , au dernier étage . . .  
  
* - Oh . . . »  
  
La jeune femme sourit avant de monter les escaliers , traînant derrière elle sa cape ruisselante de la neige transformée en pluie . Ainsi , c'était la maison de Sirius . . . Elle était lugubre . . . Jamais le jeune homme qu'il était autrefois ne lui avait parlé de sa famille , mais conforme a son ami , elle l'avait imaginée resplendissant de malice et de gaieté . Non . . .  
  
Montant dans ce qui était sa chambre , la jeune femme fut agréablement surprise de voir que Mrs Weasley avait pensé à ouvrir la fenêtre , afin que l'odeur de moisi ne s'en retire . Les rideaux bordeaux tombaient lourdement au sol , le grand lit grinçait . Mais ce serai tout de même mieux que rien .  
  
* - ** - *  
  
Minuit , l'heure du crime , lorsque la lune de diamant est à son apogée et que les étoiles de cristal scintillent sous la neige . La maison des Black était endormie , et même Kreattur avait cessé de rassembler les objets de sa bien* - aimée maîtresse . Morweenn observait avec mélancolie un portrait des Maraudeurs , lors de leur septième année , ou elle trônait , resplendissante , au bras de Sirius . Elle n'avait pas changé , durant ces 15 ans . 15 ans ou personne n'avait su ou elle était .  
  
Se levant doucement , la jeune femme fit tourner la poignée en argent sculpté de la porte , se retrouvant dans le couloir sombre et désert . Cet après* - midi même , Kreattur , alors qu'elle ordonnait à Mme Black de se taire , poussée à bout par ses insultes , l'avait mordu , et Morweenn avait vu son bras saigner violemment . Sirius avait alors violemment réagi , hurlant contre l'elfe de maison .  
  
Il était toujours aussi beau . . .  
  
Toute la journée , aucun des deux n'avait osé regarder l'autre , comme craignant de s'attirer les foudres de cette personne qu'il aimait toujours .  
  
Quel silence . . . On aurait dit que le temps avait suspendu son vol et que la jeune fille était la seule à ne pas en ressentir les effets .La cuisine . . . Les escaliers . . . Le portrait ronflant de Mme Black . . .  
  
Au dehors , la neige tombait , de légers flocons immaculés . Au sol , Morweenn enfonça ses pieds nus dans une épaisse couche de neige , frissonnante . Il n'y eut soudain plus , à la place de la jeune femme , qu'un animal . En plissant les yeux dans la nuit noire , on pouvait nettement distinguer une louve blanche , dont la couleur du crémeux pelage se confondait parfaitement avec la couleur de la neige . Seuls ses yeux , d'un bleu de roche , flamboyaient dans la nuit . Une animagi , et elle le devait encore à Sirius qui lui avait appris .  
  
Les pattes de velours s'enfonçaient avec légèreté dans la poudreuse , trottant noblement . La lune était superbe , et éclairait les yeux de la reine des loups . Assise au centre de la rue déblayée par les voitures , l'animal observait les étoiles , comme elle le faisait si souvent autrefois . . .  
  
Soudain , la louve sursauta et se retrouvant sur ses pattes , se mit à grogner dangereusement . Les babines retroussées , dévoilant de dangereuses dents acérées , elle menaçait la présence derrière le buisson de se présenter .  
  
Un immense chien noir venait de surgir du buisson , grognant lui aussi . Sirius . Cette pensée sauta immédiatement à l'esprit de l'Animagi , qui cessa de grogner et se mit à observer le chien noir . Lui mit quelques secondes à ne plus la menacer , se rappelant que Morweenn lui disait autrefois souvent  
  
« Je sais ce que je serais , je serais une louve . . . comme ça je te tiendrai compagnie à toi et à Lunard . . . »  
  
Sirius redevint soudainement sous sa forme humaine , observant avec surprise sa compagne qui le suivit .  
  
« Morweenn . . . Tu es une . . .  
  
* - Animagi . . . Je voulais te le dire le jour ou . . .  
  
* - Ils t'ont tuée  
  
* - Pas tuée . . .  
  
* - Pourtant Dumbledore l'avait dis . . .  
  
* - Il le croyait . . . Sommeil de mort . . .  
  
* - Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
* - Professeur Flitwick nous en à parlé lundi . . .  
  
* - Lundi d'il y a 15 ans . . .  
  
* - J'ai l'impression qu'un seul instant est passé . . . Tu as tellement changé . . .  
  
* - Pas toi . . . Tu es identique à autrefois .  
  
* - Je suis sûre que toi aussi . . .  
  
* - Détrompe toi .  
  
* - Je suis désolée  
  
* - Désolée de quoi ?  
  
* - De t'avoir abandonné . . .  
  
* - Tu m'as manqué . . . et je crains que cela ne soit un rêve . . .  
  
* - Si c'est un rêve , pourquoi est ce que mon bras me fait si mal ?  
  
* - Je . . . Comment est ce possible ?  
  
* - Je ne le sais pas plus que toi , Dumbledore t'expliquera . . . Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté quand il m'en a parlé . . .  
  
* - Mais il m'as dit que tu avais un filleul  
  
* - Le fils de James  
  
* - Ou est James ?  
  
* - Il est mort .  
  
* - Comment ça ?  
  
* - Mort . . .  
  
* - Je . . . Et Peter ?  
  
* - Aux côtés de Voldemort .  
  
* - Et Rémus ?  
  
* - Vivant , il arrivera demain . Je l'ai prévenu de ton arrivée par hibou .  
  
* - Sirius . . .  
  
* - Oui ?  
  
* - Comment vais je faire ?  
  
* - Pourquoi ?  
  
* - 15 ans ont passés . . . et je t'aime toujours comme par le passé . . . Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partie de l'ordre . . .  
  
* - Ce n'est pas un problème . . .  
  
* - Et Lily ?  
  
* - Morte .  
  
* - Sirius . . .  
  
* - Tu te répète . . .  
  
Le petit rire qu'elle eut trahit un sanglot , qu'elle avait essayé en vain de retenir . Morts . Les seuls amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu étaient morts . Il ne lui restait que Sirius et Rémus . . . Lui en voulaient elle ?  
  
« Je t'aime toujours , moi aussi . . . Comment aurais je pu ..  
  
* - Es tu marié ?  
  
* - Certainement pas .  
  
* - Fiancé ?  
  
* - Je ne suis ni marié , ni fiancé , ni en couple . J'aurais pu paraître stupide , je ne pouvais pas . Ils m'ont toujours reproché de vivre sur mon passé . Et . . . tu frissonne , rentrons . . .  
  
L'homme prit Morweenn par les épaules , la ramenant à l'intérieur .  
  
« Ta mère n'as pas l'air très commode . . .  
  
* - Non , c'est certain . . .  
  
* - Comment s'appelle le fils de James ?  
  
* - Harry  
  
* - Harry Potter . . . J'ai lu son nom dans la gazette du sorcier . . .  
  
* - Il est particulièrement célèbre . . .  
  
* - Tu me le présentera ?  
  
* - Evidemment . Tu es sa marraine . Lily t'avait choisi . . .  
  
* - Ou vas t'on ?  
  
* - Je vais te présenter Buck .Buck ? réveille toi , gaillard , j'ai une lady a te présenter .  
  
Soudain , une gigantesque silhouette s'éleva devant les yeux ébahis de Morweenn .Un hippogriffe , un vrai . elle n'en avait jamais vu que dans les livres . Mais naturellement , devant le regard de la créature , elle s'inclina , n'ayant rien oublié de son ancien enseignement . Un de ses révérences de jeune filles de sang* - pur , gracieuse , délicate . La créature n'hésita pas , et s'inclina à son tour . Morweenn sourit et s'avança , caressant l'encolure plumée de l'animal .  
  
« Bonjour Buck »  
  
Il ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius , ce dernier ayant décidé de se la reserver toute la nuit . Il avait entraîné la jeune femme dans sa chambre , et ils se questionnèrent sur milles choses durant une heure entière , Allongés sur le lit .  
  
« Morweenn ?  
  
* - Mmmh ?  
  
* - Si tu continue à t'amuser comme ça avec les boutons de ma chemise , ça risque de mal aller . . .  
  
* - Je . . . Pardon . . . Je ne voulais pas . . . Je croyais . . . J'ai encore l'impression d'être à Poudlard .  
  
* - Tu aimerais ?  
  
* - J'aimerais que tout soit comme avant . . . Que personne ne soit mort , que tu m'aime encore , que . . .  
  
* - Mais je t'aime encore , je te l'ai dis . Nous ne pouvons cependant rien changer au fait que tout ai changé .  
  
La jeune femme baissa le regard , confuse . Morts . Morts . Ce mot résonnait comme une malédiction aux oreilles de la jeune fille . Deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient morts . Sa main retomba , s'accrochant aux draps d'une couleur étrange . 15 ans qu'elle lui manquait . Dieu qu'elle était belle . . . Emprisonnant les lèvres coquelicot de la jeune femme , il l'enlaça , comme s'il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis des siècles . Mais oui , des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'enlacer , de caresser et d'aimer la jeune fille .Sirius Black , l'arrogant Sirius Black était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille . Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais se laisser embobiner par les filles .  
  
Déposant une main sur les hanches de celle en qui il avait toujours vu son âme s?ur , l'homme sentit Morweenn frémir . Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes , leurs langues dansant avec volupté , jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se sépare d'elle .  
  
« Ca va mieux ?  
  
* - Pas tout à fait . . . tu voudrais pas recommencer , un peu ? »  
  
Tous deux sourirent , et Morweenn attrapa le col de la chemise de Sirius et le tira vers elle. Elle voulait un autre baiser. Et il le lui donna sans se faire prier. Morweenn en profita pour déboutonner la chemise du fugitif. Alors qu'elle la faisait avec tendresse le tissu des épaules de l'homme, Sirius rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux de sous-bois , aussi beaux que la lune qui se reflète dans les lacs . Il voyait de la défiance dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée, et cela lui plaisait. A cet instant précis, Morweenn voulait oublier, et savait de quelle manière elle le faire. Morweenn acheva d'enlever la chemise de Sirius , avant que celui ci ne défasse le cache c?ur noir de la jeune fille . Ils s'embrassèrent encore, alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient, à cause de la pression de leurs peaux dénudées.  
  
Les mains de Sirius étaient sur les hanches de Morweenn et savouraient chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce, si juvénile , si identique à autrefois . Il la caressait si doucement que s'en était plus une torture qu'un plaisir. C'était si doux que c'était brut. Morweenn , elle, avait croisé ses bras derrière la nuque de Sirius. De ses doigts, elle explorait ce corps dont elle connaissait pourtant déjà toutes les parcelles . Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés. Tout n'était plus qu'ombres autour d'elle. Rien ne mentait entre eux . Ils s'aimaient depuis toujours . 


	3. Organisation

« Sirius , tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas participer à cette mission , et c'est HORS DE QUESTION ! - Molly , je suis majeur ! - Et recherché par le ministère ! - Sirius , je suis d'accord avec elle , c'est trop dangereux - Morweenn , ne te mêle pas de ça . - Et oh , je te signale que c'est MA mission , pas la tienne - Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! - Si , et je le ferais ... - Mais , Morweenn - Sirius ? C'est la décision de l'ordre du Phénix . Tu n'as pas le choix .  
  
L'homme aux cheveux noir grogna , avant de mettre le dernier couvert sur la table , jetant quasiment l'assiette , qui manqua de tomber , se contentant de tourner sur elle même avec un bruit sourd quelques secondes .  
  
« Sirius cesse de te comporter comme un enfant de 6 ans c'est trop dangereux !  
  
- Tu y vas pourtant toi  
  
- Je suis la fille d'un des leurs et je ne suis pas accusée de meurtre !  
  
- Si tu y vas seule tu le seras bientôt !  
  
- Si j'y vais avec toi je le serais aussi ! C'est le risque à prendre ! »  
  
La jeune femme avait beau , depuis 2 heures déjà , lui expliquer par tous les moyens que c'était trop dangereux pour lui , il ne lâchait pas prise , et devenait désagréable au fil des heures .  
  
« Sirius , cesse de faire cette tête !  
  
- Molly !  
  
- Tu ressemble à Fred quand il était petit et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre sa douche !  
  
- J'aurais plutôt dit à Kreattur  
  
- Morweenn , tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !  
  
- Ou alors à un strangulot ...  
  
- Morweenn arrête !  
  
- Mais elle à raison Sirius , cesse de faire l'enfant et tu seras beaucoup plus beau .  
  
- Les femmes alors ...  
  
- Les mâles alors » Répondirent Molly et Morweenn en chœur .  
  
Toutes deux eurent un rire tandis que Molly agitrait sa baguette , jetant un sort d'épluche patates , et que Morweenn tentait tant bien que mal d'arracher des mains de Kreattur le plumeau .  
  
« Il ne veux pas faire le ménage et refuse de me donner le plumeau ! Je sens que cet elfe de maison va finir avec les autres sur l'étagère ! Donne moi ça ! »  
  
Lorsque la jeune femme se sentit propulsée deux mètres plus loin , victime de la magie des elfes de maison , Molly , Charlie et Bill éclatèrent de rire .  
  
« Sale bête ! »  
  
La jeune fille se releva , époussetant sa robe de sorcier qui était à présent toute poussiéreuse et jeta un regard haineux à Kreattur . Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , cette maison semblait joyeuse . Joyeuse , dans le sens ou Molly et Morweenn se moquaient gentiment mais allègrement de Sirius , que Bill et Charlie faisaient des batailles de Doxys inanimés au travers du salon , et que Arthur dansait gaiement le tango avec une jeune femme nommée Tonks . Aujourd'hui , elle avait les cheveux au carré , d'une étrange couleur de chewing gum à la framboise , et ses yeux étaient devenus bleus . Il était amusant de la voir changer ainsi d'apparence , et la jeune fille qu'était Morweenn ne s'en lassait pas .  
  
« Morweenn ?  
  
- Oh , professeur Dumbledore !  
  
- Appelez moi Albus .  
  
- Non ! euh ... Je préfère professeur Dumbledore ... J'aurais l'impression de ... vous manquer de respect ... Et j'ai l'habitude ...  
  
- Bien ... Dites à Molly qu'il y aura une réunion durant le repas , concernant votre mission . L'ordre sera réuni au grand complet , ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver .  
  
- Bien , mais y aura il assez de nourriture ?  
  
- Je peux demander aux elfes de maisons des sorbets aux citrons ...  
  
- Des quoi ?  
  
- Vous ne connaissez pas ? c'est une merveilleuse chose qu'on inventé les moldus , une glace avec du citron a l'intérieur ! ... »  
  
Après un rire bienveillant , le vieil homme transplana , laissant à Morweenn et à Molly la dure tache de faire en ½ heure un repas pour une vingtaine de personnes . Les baguettes allaient s'agiter !  
  
« Aie !  
  
- Quoi encore Sirius ?  
  
- Kreattur m'a mordu !  
  
- On peux pas l'enfermer ou un truc du genre ?  
  
- Morweenn , tu crois qu'on a pas essayé ?  
  
- Pfff .... »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard , Molly avait fait des merveilles , aidée de Tonks et Morweenn . C'était simple , mais copieux . Un gigantesque plat de pommes dauphines , du rôti de bœuf avec sa délicieuse sauce , de la bière-au- beurre , de la salade et de la bûche de noël qui restait .  
  
Un homme venait de transplaner , étrange , au teint cireux , ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du bois , en plus mou évidemment . Et un œil bleu électrique tournait dans son orbite , arrachant une grimace à Morweenn qui dit  
  
« Bonjour ...  
  
-Vous devez être Morweenn .. Et , malheureuse , rangez votre baguette , on ne sait pas ce qu'il peux arriver ! Elle est peut être sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sortilège !  
  
-Oui oui ... asseyez vous ...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée de Morweenn dans la maison de l'ancienne et noble famille des Black . Depuis ce temps , elle prenait avec le professeur Dumbledore des cours d'occlumencie soutenu , à un rythme de 3 heures par jour , qui devaient bloquer l'emploi du temps du directeur . Mais le cher professeur Rogue , ancienne connaissance de Morweenn , avait refusé tout net de lui donner des cours , trouvant cette tache bien trop ingrate . Et ni la jeune fille ni son amant ne s'en étaient plaints , préférant voir l'homme aux cheveux gras loin d'eux .  
  
Morweenn ?  
  
Oui Molly ?  
  
Tu devrais aller au chemin de traverse chercher tes dernières affaires , et ils ont reçu ton balai ... Hum ... A oui , le professeur Dumbledore te recommande de trouver une cape d'invisibilité ...  
  
- Bien ...  
  
- Fais attention  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas  
  
- Oh que si je m'inquiète , tu vas devoir aller dans l'allée des embrumes  
  
- Je sais me défendre  
  
- C'est vrai mais ...  
  
- Je ferais attention .  
  
- D'accord .  
  
Après trois heures sur le chemin de traverse , sa bourse rondelette n'ayant toujours pas dégonflée , la jeune fille avait fait une pause chez Greach , une Vélane qui vendait de délicieux nectars aux effets magiques . Laissant ses achats au barman du chaudron baveur , un ami de Dumbledore , la jeune femme allait entrer dans l'allée des embrumes , lorsuqu'une main se posa sur son épaule  
  
« Hey , douce fée , ne t'affole pas !  
  
- Rémus ?  
  
- Et oui ...  
  
- Molly n'a pas pût s'empêcher d'envoyer un chevalier servant pour me secourir des méchants mangemorts , c'est ça ?  
  
- Exact ...  
  
- Bien , Sir Rémus , suivez moi alors »  
  
Lorsqu'un homme , a l'entrée de l'allée , tenta de lui arracher sa bourse , la jeune femme se saisit seulement de la main chapardeuse , la renvoyant chez elle .  
  
« Hey , notre fée à donc perdu sa fougue avec le sommeil ?  
  
- Romulus ferme là  
  
- Avant , tu aurais envoyer cet homme bouler a des mètres ...  
  
- Tu veux voir comme je suis fougueuse ? Murmura elle en s'approchant dangereusement du visage doux de son ami   
  
- Essaie donc !  
  
- Tu es stupide , Romulus . Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer , pas maintenant . Met ta cape . »  
  
Appuyant son geste , la jeune fille rabattit le capuchon de la sienne sur son visage , redevenant la froide étrangère qu'elle avait bété a son réveil . Mais soudain , au beau milieu de l'allée , une question l'assaillit  
  
« Tu as des enfants ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! tu me vois avec des enfants ?  
  
- Tu ferais un père fabuleux . Marié ?  
  
- Jamais , un vieux souvenir me hante ...  
  
- Quel est ce souvenir ?  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire ...  
  
- Allez ...  
  
- A ton avis ? Je suis depuis un temps hanté par une jeune fille ...Mais alors qu'elle fut à moi , et que je fut l'homme le plus heureux , elle est partie ... Et de retour , elle aime encore celui qu'elle aimait avant . Mais pas moi ...  
  
- Comment peut tu le savoir ?  
  
- C'est évidemment que tu ne m'aimes pas ...  
  
- Tu te trompes ...  
  
- Prouve le moi ...  
  
- Nous verrons cela une fois que j'aurais acheté ce que je veux .  
  
- Bien ... »  
  
Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une boutique malsaine , emplie d'une odeur de moisissure humaine  
  
« Bonjour étranger ...  
  
- Je cherche une cape d'invisibilité  
  
- Qui vous dit que j'en ai une ? C'est très rare  
  
- J'ai mes sources  
  
- Quelles sont elles ?  
  
- Ca vous regarde ? Je suis prête a y mettre le prix ... Vos yeux de fouine n'auront jamais vu autant ...  
  
- Hum ... Je peux vous en dénicher une pour 500 gallions .  
  
- 300  
  
- 400 , pas un de moins  
  
- Tant pis , je trouverai ailleurs  
  
- Attendez ! Je peut faire une exception ...  
  
- Bien , apportez là , j'emporte immédiatement .  
  
Déposant magiquement 300 gallions réduits par un sortilège , la jeune fille saisit sèchement le bout de tissu d'un sombre moiré , sortant prestement de la boutique  
  
« Adieu , je l'espère pour vous . »  
  
Marchant quelques pas , jusqu'à sortir de l'allée , la jeune fille ne sortit pas un mot . Se débarrassant prestement de la cape à Rémus , elle s'assit par terre , soupirant  
  
« Je n'y arriverai jamais ...  
  
- Tu feras une parfaite mage noire !  
  
- C'est trop dur !  
  
- On sera là ...  
  
- Tous les deux ?  
  
- Oui , tous les deux ...comme avant ... »  
  
Par la suite , autour du feu , Rémus et Sirius racontèrent a une Morweenn attentive comment ils avaient convaincs l'ordre du Phénix de les laisser venir , utilisant un sortilège pour modifier leur apparence . Longtemps ils y avaient travaillé , d'après eux , et réussissaient a changer la forme de leur visage , leur couleur de cheveux et leur couleur d'yeux , ainsi que se tracer , non sans dégoût , la marque des mangemorts .  
  
Ils s'étaient ainsi endormis , les uns sur les autres , heureux d'êtres réunis . 


	4. Préparations

ou  
  
Cela avait été une soirée particulièrement arrosée , Morweenn , Sirius et Rémus ayant passé la nuit a boire du whiskey pur feu .Allongée contre la cheminée qui la réchauffait de ses dernières braises ,dans cette gigantesque maison glaciale , Morweenn ne dormait pas , observant avec tendresse Sirius et Rémus , l'un ayant des mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaint sur le visage , un ange déchu endormi, et l'autre , en train de contempler la lueur vacillante des braises , caressant avec douceur le loup endormi de Morweenn , qu'elle avait ramené du chemin de traverse . Il semblait fatigué , pourtant dans ses yeux brillait une lueur juvénile et douce . Passant sa main translucide contre la joue brûlante de l'homme , la jeune femme sursauta soudain quand un hurlement se fit entendre . Sirius se réveilla , fronçant les sourcils  
  
«C'est quoi ce truc encore ?  
  
- Euh ... Bonne question ... Rendort toi , j'y vais »  
  
La jeune fille sourit avant de se lever , tâtonnant dans l'obscurité de la pièce . Elle trouva finalement sa baguette magique tombée par terre dans la folie du soir passé et murmura  
  
« Lumos »  
  
La baguette émit alors une flamboyante lueur qui l'obligea a fermer les yeux le temps de s'y habituer . Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit , elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant les lèvres de Sirius se rapprocher dangereusement , déposant un doux baiser aux effluves d'alcool rance .  
  
La jeune fille était vêtu d'une des chemises noires de l'homme qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses , dévoilant de longues et fines jambes d'une blancheur extrême .  
  
« Ca vient d'en haut »  
  
Rémus suivant , ils montèrent les escaliers avant de se retrouver devant un tableau qui criait pour être entendu .  
  
« Un cauchemar , Phineas ?  
  
- Non , ordure , c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie . Ton filleul et une bande de rouquins arriveront demain matin .  
  
- C'est tout ?  
  
- Ca te suffit pas ?  
  
- Pfff ... Bonne nuit .  
  
- C'est ça »  
  
Sirius grommela en son for intérieur avant de tirer Morweenn et Rémus vers le bas de la maison .  
  
« Ton filleul arrive ?  
  
- Ouais , on dirait bien .  
  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
  
- On verra bien . Quel heure est il ?  
  
- Euh ... 2h25  
  
- Un thé ? proposa Rémus  
  
- Un café  
  
- Un Whiskey  
  
- Sirius ce n'est pas raisonnable  
  
- Sainte Morweenn aux petits soins de son criminel favori  
  
- Tu es ivre Sirius .  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
Sirius eut un sourire avant de saisir la jeune fille par la taille , lui déposant un autre baiser au creux du cou . Sûrement l'alcool qui le rendait aussi tendre ...  
  
L'hyppogriffe avait lui aussi été réveillé et ses griffes crissaient contre le parquet de la chambre de Mme Black , avec une réelle fureur d'avoir été réveillé .  
  
Parfois , ils trébuchaient , ayant du mal a marcher a sur Les marches étroites . Toujours en silence .  
  
Ils n'allèrent pas boire le café , et se recouchèrent simplement les uns contre les autres . Elle ne saurait vivre sans eux . Sans leur amour .  
  
* Rémus ... l'ancien ami soudain devenu soupçonneux, qui a renié Sirius pendant 12 ans et qui a fini par s'y réconcilier... tu dois te sentir mal, n'est-ce pas ? derrière ce masque fatigué, j'arrive à voir plus de peine que d'habitude. Ce sont dans ces moments là que l'on s'aperçoit que l'on a gâché 12 ans d'amitié... que l'on ne peut plus rattraper. Tu dois en avoir lourd sur la conscience. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as cru qu'il avait trahi et tué, alors qu'il était resté fidèle jusqu'au bout, prêt à mourir pour ses amis quelques soient les circonstances. Plus fidèle que jamais, fidèle comme le plus loyal des chiens... Cette amitié, tu n'as pu la restaurer... en partie, peut-être, mais elle n'est jamais redevenue aussi forte qu'avant. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps... Certains liens se rompent à jamais. Pourtant , vous avez l'air plus proches , aujourd'hui ... Quand je suis là ... *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Morweenn , je te présente mon filleul ... Harry , c'est Morweenn  
  
- Tu n'es pas élève à Poudlard ?  
  
- Harry ! Elle a fini ses études depuis bien longtemps ! C'est la cinquième Maraudeuse ...  
  
- Euh ... Je croyais que vous n'étiez que quatre ... »  
  
Malgré l'ambiance tendue , tous eurent un sourire .  
  
« Sirius , Rémus , vous n'avez donc jamais parlé de moi ?  
  
- Disons que ...  
  
- Machos de basse classe ...  
  
- Nous aurions failli à notre honneur si un fille avait fait partie des Maraudeurs !  
  
- Menteurs ...  
  
- Quel âge as tu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ... Officiellement , je devrais avoir l'âge de Sirius , mais en réalité , je n'ai que ton age . Non , un an de plus , j'ai 17 ans . Ou ... Quel age j'ai , Rémus ?  
  
- On dira 17 ans .  
  
- A ce moment là ... c'est du détournement de mineurs !  
  
- Chuuuuuuut » sourit Sirius  
  
La lune était du coton mouillé , Les étoiles accrochées rebondissaient sur leurs fils et leur phosphorescence transparaissait le long des vitres. Tous les rideaux imprimés étaient ceux de chambres d'enfants ... Des nappes de brume indolente vous transportent chaque matin dans leurs bras ouatés. Les musiques libèrent les esprits en vagues successives. On s'étend dans un champ de bulles en suçant du sucre. Les secrets sont toujours délicieux dans leurs paniers d'osier. Ce monde est idéal. Y vivre, tellement harmonieux ....  
  
C'est alors que le couinement aigu l'a forcée à émerger de ses mélancolies. Avant qu'elle n'implore à nouveau son nom comme un élixir, le rat a attiré son attention en se jetant contre les barreaux métallisés de sa cage tournante. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, un appareil de torture s'était elle dit distraitement, et là brusquement elle reconnaît ce rat gris aux yeux affolés.  
  
« Queudver ... »  
  
Morweenn poussa un gémissement étranglé en se réveillant. En se réveillant pour de bon. Sous son T-shirt rose, le cœur affolé. La fenêtre s'était ouverte pendant qu'elle dormait, et elle alla pieds nus la refermer. Seulement un rêve. Rien n'était vrai. Pourtant si réel ... Cette maison dévastée ...  
  
« Morweenn , ça va ?  
  
- Oui Rémus ...  
  
- Un cauchemar ?  
  
- C'était horrible ... Des milliers de tombes d'enfant ... Des maisons dévastées ... Et Peter avec Voldemort ...  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve , nous vaincrons ...  
  
- J'ai si peur d'échouer ... De vous faire tuer ...  
  
- Si nous mourrons , ce sera après Voldemort . *  
  
- Je le tuerai de mes propres mains ...  
  
- Voldemort ?  
  
- Peter . Tu verras ma fougue ... Jamais il n'aura autant souffert ...  
  
- Je devrais être sage et te dire qu'il doit avoir le droit de changer , au pire d'aller a Azkaban , mais je ne souhaite que sa souffrance perpétuelle ... »  
  
La jeune fille se rallongea , tout contre Rémus . Sirius avait été appelé par Dumbledore , et depuis 1 heure , ils parlaient en bas .Allez savoir de quoi .  
  
« Dans trois heures , le départ ... Tes affaires sont prêtes ? murmura Rémus  
  
-On va pas se pointer avec nos valises , ça ferait trop préparé ... Juste le strict minimum , de l'argent , baguette magique et hibou .  
  
- C'est vrai , mais pourtant c'est une mission en durée  
  
- On fera envoyer les affaires !  
  
- Ouais ... »  
  
Ils se rendormirent ainsi , Morweenn contre son ami , lui caressant doucement la main , déposant parfois un doux baiser sur le front de celui ci . Quant à lui , il soupirait de temps en temps , ne rêvant que de prendre la taille si souple dans ses bras .  
  
« Pourquoi soupire tu si souvent ?  
  
- Ce n'est rien ...  
  
- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ...  
  
- Ne joue pas à celle qui ne sait pas .  
  
- Rémus ... Comment je pourrais lui faire ça encore une fois ?  
  
- Justement , tu ne peux pas ...  
  
- Tu ...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire .  
  
- Alors ne dis rien .  
  
- Viens là »  
  
Entraînant l'homme sur son corps avec une douceur infinie , la jeune fille l'entoura de ses bras , caressant doucement les cheveux parsemés de mèches blanches à cause des trop difficiles épreuves .  
  
« Si nous disions que nous étions sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?  
  
- Tu n'as bu que de la bièraubeurre ...  
  
- Tant pis ... »  
  
Le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur , qui soudain semblait être redevenu Rémus , jeune homme mélancolique et passionné , elle approcha ses lèvres en tremblant , comme de crainte que la foudre ne s'abatte sur sa tête .  
  
« Non ...  
  
- Tais toi un peu , laisse toi faire ... »  
  
Déposant la main frémissante du lycanthrope sur sa taille , elle s'empara des lèvres bleuis par la fatigue , le propriétaire de celles ci fermant les yeux , envahi par une vague de bonheur pur , d'oubli soudain . L'instant de ce baiser , il sembla rajeunir , se détendre , et lorsque ses yeux d'ambre caramélisée s'ouvrirent , ils pétillaient .  
  
« Sirius ne va pas tarder  
  
- Je lui dirai , il comprendra  
  
- Non , Morweenn  
  
- S'il le prend mal , je serai la fautive . Mais je ne peux pas ... Ce fut bien trop dur la dernière fois .  
  
- S'il te plait , ne gâche pas votre amour ...  
  
- Dois je gacher le notre pour autant ?  
  
- Notre amour ?  
  
- Oui , notre amour ... Je t'aime Rémus . Différemment de Sirius , mais autant ...  
  
- Un Loup-Garou et un criminel en cavale ... Quel excellent choix .  
  
- C'est le mien , et je t'interdis de le critiquer ...  
  
- Ce n'était donc pas un baiser pour me consoler , un baiser d'adieu ?  
  
- Non , pas un baiser d'adieu ... Le premier d'une longue série .  
  
- Et Sirius ?  
  
- Si tu le veux bien , je ... serais avec lui encore ...  
  
- Ais je donc le choix , même si ça me déchire de te voir dans ses bras ?  
  
- Pas réellement .  
  
- Cela me déchirera de te voir dans ses bras aussi ...  
  
- Sirius !  
  
- Morweenn , content de voir que tu te console facilement quand je m'éclipse ...  
  
- Non !  
  
- Laisse la s'expliquer , Sirius  
  
- Pour un meilleur ami ... 15 ans après , il me vole à nouveau celle que j'aime  
  
- Rien n'a changé pour moi , Sirius , tu ne comprends pas ...  
  
- Pourquoi es tu avec moi si c'est pour être dans ses bras le dos tourné ?  
  
- C'est pourtant clair ... Je t'aime , je l'aime ...  
  
- Tu devrais choisir ...  
  
- Et en déchirer un ?  
  
- Alors ne choisis pas du tout ...  
  
- Et nous déchirer tous les trois ?  
  
- Je ...  
  
- Tu vois , j'ai raison . Laisse moi vous aimer , vous aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire ces quinze dernières années ...  
  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre .  
  
- Je ne veux pas la perdre non plus , Sirius ... Ca me fait mal de te voir avec elle , mais ça me ferai encore plus mal que nous la perdions tous les deux . »  
  
Sirius se tût , et Morweenn se leva , l'attrapant par la main  
  
« Viens »  
  
A nouveau , elle s'allongea sur le gigantesque lit . Sirius à sa droite , Rémus à sa gauche . Elle pleurerait en silence cette nuit . Soudain , une flamme vacilla , et de la fumée s'éleva .  
  
« Sirius ?  
  
- Désolé , besoin de décompresser .  
  
- Donne moi ça . »  
  
Arrachant la cigarette de fabrication moldue des mains de son amant , la jeune fille la porta à sa bouche , telle une héroïne des années 30 . Et Rémus s'y mit aussi , non sans faillir de s'étouffer , sous le regard d'une Morweenn en train de pouffer de rire .  
  
« Pourquoi as t'il fallu que j'aborde un premier septembre une belle rousse dans un compartiment  
  
- Parce qu'elle était belle , Patmol .  
  
- C'est vrai , Lunard , mais elle t'as séduite aussi .  
  
- Une vrai fée .  
  
- Je porte bien mon surnom , alors . Fae ...  
  
- La Fae de nos cœurs .  
  
Patmol , en tant que derniers Maraudeur vivant , non recherché par la police et .. Non mangemort pour les heures qui suivent , je t'ordonne de te taire .  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Six heures du matin , un samedi ... Il fallait être dingue pour se lever à cette heure là , ne put s'empêcher de penser Rémus Lupin . Déjà , la rousse qui avait dormi a ses côtés émergeait , et semblait , dans son état de semi sommeil , ressembler à une petite fille . Sirius lui , tentait de retenir cette jeune fille par la taille , murmurant  
  
« Faut encore dormir ...  
  
- Non , il faut y aller . Lève toi .  
  
- Ce que t'es Rabat Joie Morweenn  
  
- Elle a raison Sirius  
  
- Toi aussi Rémus ...  
  
- Tu veux qu'on te réveille de force ?  
  
-Allez y , rien ne me réveillera .  
  
- On parie ? Dirent en chœur Rémus et Morweenn »  
  
Une seconde plus tard , deux jets d'eau glacée sortaient des baguettes magiques des deux personnes , atteignant Sirius de plein fouet , qui se levant d'un bond , se mit à hurler  
  
« Non mais ça va pas ?  
  
Tu voulais pas te lever . Allez les hommes , on n'a pas beaucoup de temps . »  
  
La jeune fille atteignit le bord du gigantesque lit à quatre pattes , dévoilant une vue sur enchanteresse sur ses cuisses diaphanes aux deux hommes , dont l'un rougit . Elle quitta rapidement la pièce , ayant au préalable pris tous ses vêtements .  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment pour nous , Patmol ?  
  
- Malheureusement oui ...  
  
- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?  
  
- Comment lui en vouloir ...  
  
- Je peux lui dire que ce n'est pas possible , elle comprendra ...  
  
- Elle peux nous rendre tous deux heureux , alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ?  
  
- Mais elle est à toi  
  
- Elle n'appartient à personne .  
  
- C'est avec toi qu'elle à toujours été , officiellement .  
  
- Mais avec nous deux officieusement . Tant que je ne participe pas à vos ... Ebats , je peux le supporter ...  
  
- Nos ébats ...Sur ce plan là elle est à toi !  
  
- Attends , tu ne veux même pas profiter de ce corps de nymphe ? T'es dingue mon pauvre Lunard .  
  
- Peut être ... J'aurais l'impression , je sais pas ... De lui enlever sa pureté  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça , son père l'a fait avant nous ...  
  
- Elle a peur de le retrouver là bas...  
  
- Il y sera ?  
  
- Oui ...  
  
- On lui fera la peau , d'accord ?  
  
- J'y compte bien ...   
  
- Bon faut se préparer , elle va criser . »  
  
Ils prirent rapidement leur douche , puis s'habillèrent en silence , tandis que Morweenn revenait , habillée en parfaite Mangemort . Rémus et son ami poussèrent une exclamation de surprise , tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle même .  
  
Elle portait une moulante robe de sorcier , fendue jusqu'au ventre , et qui laissait a partir de là place à un grand jupon bleu , aux très nombreux plis . Par dessus , une cape noire , avec la broche de sa famille . Un serpent et une rose pleine d'épines . Elle semblait ainsi glaciale . Ses boucles étaient devenue des anglaises retenues par un ruban , son visage plus pâle que jamais , et les lèvres d'une froide couleur de sang .  
  
« A vous de revêtir votre future apparence ... Attendez , une seconde . »  
  
La jeune fille sauta par dessus un tas de draps , prenant la main des deux hommes , avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux.  
  
« Allez y »  
  
Les deux hommes s'observèrent avant de murmurer une froide formule chacun a leur tour . Petit à petit , Sirius devint blond , et sembla rajeunir d'une quinzaine d'années . Il perdit son visage émacié , et ses yeux s'éclaircirent pour devenir bleu pâle . Rémus , quant à lui , devint brun , et rajeunit aussi , pour devenir un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans , aux yeux toujours aussi caramel . Sa peau bronza , et il sembla devenir un latin au sang chaud .  
  
« Vous vous êtes pas rendus laids dites moi ...  
  
- On a pas changé grand chose  
  
- Toujours aussi modeste Sirius  
  
- Disons qu'on voulait pas que tu aies des hommes laids a tes côtés  
  
- C'est pour ça que vous avez rajeuni ?  
  
-Hum ... »  
  
Sirius se gratta la tête avec gêne , tandis que Rémus se mordit la lèvre avec malice .  
  
Une demi heure plus tard , ils avaient transplané à la maison des Jedusor .... 


End file.
